Frosted Memories
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Quatre's memories of a winter before, as he is in the snow now.


Frosted Memories  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I came up with this, after I had read the story "Scattered Across The Sky" by Achiyo. It gave me a certain warmth in my heart to write this, so I did. This story is rather short, but I feel that it's complete. It gave me a good feeling writing it, and I hope that ya'll enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, the characters, or anything else related to it. This fiction is a fan work, complimenting the people that made the characters, and the series, and I am in no way making money off of it. So please, don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Fluff, POV, Yaoi.  
  
Rating: PG (Just To Be Safe!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look up into the bright morning sky, and smile. It is going to be another beautiful day. Looking down, and smelling the gentle warmth of my hot cup of tea, I look at the gentle twinkle of the snow upon the ground. It was beautiful. I wonder now why, during that war...nobody ever stopped to look at simple, yet completely beautiful things such as these. Stepping off of the last step on the deck to my house, i place one bare foot into the snow, it sending a shiver up my spine. Smiling softly, I close my eyes, just feeling the bite of the cold against the warmth of my body. I am bundled up besides my feet, and only my right foot can feel the biting cold of the glittering white snow.   
  
Looking back, I remember a day, much like this, where I was with my friends....Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa.... We had been in this safehouse, and it had snowed about a foot. I grinned, as I remembered, Duo had made a humongous snow man, and Heero had thought that it had been a waist of time, a waist of work, and had mowed it down with his fists. Duo had growled, and they had gotten into a brawl in the snow. I had laughed, watching them from my window....I had been sick then, with the flu....and needed to stay indoors.   
  
I also remember how Wufei would practice his martial arts skills in that snow, his form silouetted against the harsh reflection of light against the cold stuff, as he would do many katas, until, though it was cold, he would be sweating. That's what always amazed me about him, he would sweat like that, in the cold, and yet I never knew him to get sick. Heero either. Duo, well, he would get sick, but he wouldn't tell anyone, and just act like a wounded tiger until he was better. I remember one time, when he was sick, and needed to rest... I had tried to make him, but he had just kept on mumbling...saying "I don't need yer....Ahhh...AhhhCHU!!" I had smiled, and said "Sure, you don't need my help, but you are sneezing all over everyone?" He had said, "Duh, Q-man! Just let me go in here...I will be better in a minute." Then he would close himself up in his room, and just stay there the rest of the day, sleeping, and snoring so loudly that it seemed like there was a monster in his throat.   
  
That was the winter before last...yet I remember the best thing about it. It was me and Trowa. We had just begun our relationship then. I remember how he had asked me....he had been like. "Quatre...I need to talk to you." I remember being startled, and shy at the way he had looked at me when he had said that....so serious, but with a hint of deep emotion in his dark eyes. I had blushed, I remembered, and had nodded. "Okay, Trowa...sit down...what do you want to talk about?" He had smiled, and had looked out the window, looking as the snow had begun to fall again, the white flakes reflecting in his eyes. He then looked back at me. "Quatre...I want to start a relationship with you...." I remember him being nervous, but trying not to show it. But I sensed it, as he looked into my eyes, then back out the window. "...You don't have to answer now, but....just know that...for the past few months...I have grown to love you...." He said, then got up, and left the room, to let me think about it.   
  
I must admit, at first I was shocked. I hadn't even known that Trowa was that way...the same way that I am. But, I supposed that he was so good at keeping himself looking totally emotionless, that it couldn't have been helped. I had felt a special affection for him for awhile before that. I remember getting up almost immediately, and following him into the hall. "Trowa...." I said nervously, but not without feeling. It was probably the fact that I couldn't contain my emotions...they just spilled out. "I want a relationship with you too, I love you...."   
  
Almost immediately, his eyes had lit up like I had never seen them do before. He then reached towards me, and enveloped me in a big warm hug, drawing me closer, and then reaching down, and kissing me deeply on the lips. My eyes had widened. My first kiss! Oh my God! I didn't know that it would've felt like this! I then reached up, and kissed him back, holding onto him, seemingly for dear life...I had felt so weak.   
  
I also remember the other's reaction to it. Heero, as emotionless as ever, said, "Hn." and just went back to typing on his laptop. I couldn't even read what had occured in his emotions towards the manner. I don't think he had even cared. Duo had grinned really big, and had patted each of us on the back, saying, "I knew it! You guys had it written all over you! Congrats! Oh, and if you ever need a third....you know where to find me!" He said, and winked his big silly wink while going back, and flopping on the couch. I think that he was bisexual, I'm not sure...or it could be just an antic of his...I don't know. Wufei, just shook his head. "Well, don't let me see you two getting all lovey near me, and I'll be alright with it." He had said, though I felt secretly that he was happy for us, because of the glint in his eyes, and the almost smile that he had given. Then, we all pretty much relaxed around eachother as we had been, with me in Trowa's arms, of course.  
  
Shivering, I pulled my foot out of the snow, and ran back into the house. How long had I been standing out there, barefoot? I must've been insane, knowing how easily I get sick! Puffing, I went and began to bathe my feet in some warm water, wincing, and almost crying out. The water stung! I think I might have given myself a bit of frost-nip, because it took awhile for my foot to actually begin feeling anything other than that painful stinging.   
  
After I finally got my foot to feel something again, I got up, and went to the bedroom. Looking down, I smiled, seeing Trowa there, sleeping away, naked, but for some blankets around him. I slowly, and carefully, not to disturb him, crawled into the bed. This would be a wonderful day...started off by wonderful memories, though in war, and a memory of a start of a relationship that will probably last a lifetime just as the memories will. For the first time in my life....I am happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owari 


End file.
